What Is That!
by FlamingToads
Summary: It was a day like any other. Well… It was until Katara caught a glimpse of an unflattering blemish on the Lin's throat.


**Summary: It was a day like any other. Well… It was until Katara caught a glimpse of an unflattering blemish on the Lin's throat. **

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: (I really hate writing summaries.) Hope you enjoy! :D **

**What Is That?!**

It was your average Saturday morning. Kya and Lin were sparing, Tenzin was meditating with his father, Bumi was lounging about in the sun and Katara and Toph were talking peacefully to one another about this and that over a cup of tea.

"What do you say? One more round and then we take a break?"

"Sounds good to me," Lin said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. The both of them calmed their breathing and took their fighting stance. Without a word the both of them went at it.

Kya pushed into Lin, both losing their footing and proceeded to fall to the ground. However, this didn't stop them from fighting. They wrestled in the dirt for a good amount of time, rolling from left to right, both of them trying to gain dominance the other.

"Do you really think you can pin me down?"

"I did the day before," Kya said cockily. Lin glared at her. She wrapped her legs around her hips making it hard for her to move. Lin smiled triumphantly, grabbing a hold of her wrists. She looked down at Kya and stuck her tongue out. Kya furrowed her brow, using all her might to turn the two of them. Lin pulled her arms away causing Kya to land on top of Lin with all her weight.

"Oooph!" Kya sat promptly on the other girl's hips.

"Give up yet?" Lin bit her lip using her leverage to flip Kya over her head. Kya hit the ground hard.

"Does that answer your question?" Lin huffed as she caught her breath.

"Girls, will you stop that fighting. One of you could get hurt. And look at the two of you. You're covered in dirt."

Katara helped the two girls up from the ground. But as Katara did so, something caught her eye. A blemish on the young earthbender's throat.

"What is that on your neck?" Lin's eyes widened as she tried to hide it with her collar.

"Nothing."

Katara grabbed hold of her before she had the chance to run away. Katara lifted the young girl's chin with her finger. At first she thought it was a bruise possibly from fighting but upon further inspection she pursed her lips knowing exactly what it was. Lin shifted slightly, looking at Katara and then to Kya, whose eyes were as wide as can be.

"It's not from Tenzin?"

"No." Of course it wasn't from Tenzin. They had broken up. But to be perfectly honest Katara couldn't think of any other boy Lin would let near her, let alone leave a bite mark on her neck.

"Are you lying?"

"No ma'am." Katara chewed the inside of her cheek folding her hands together.

"Then who gave it to you?"

"I rather not say," she said softly.

"Toph, will you come here please?" Lin internally groaned. Of course Katara would bring her mother into this.

"What is it?" asked Toph.

"You're daughter has a hickey?"

"Really? I don't see anything." Katara rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm serious, Toph."

"So what?"

"You're not the least bit interested in knowing who gave her that thing?"

"Why should I."

"Because she is your daughter and you should be concerned with whoever this sex crazed teenager might be. If they're leaving marks like this on one another what else do you think they're doing?"

"So what? You and Aang were all over each other when you first got together. And you were younger than Lin is now!"

"That's not the point!" Katara's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Now it was Toph's turn to roll her eyes.

"Fine, if it's that important to you." She turned her attention to Lin. "Spill it."

"Mom, I don't think-"

"Just answer the question, Lin." Lin mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Kya gave it to me," she said softly. They both were silent for a moment, letting that information sink in. Toph smiled brightly, punching Katara's shoulder.

"Well what do you know? Kya is the sex crazed teen that's been leaving bite marks on my daughter. Really glad you brought that to our attention, Katara!"

"Kya?" Katara looked over to her daughter. She flashed a briliant smile before shrugging. Katara's eyes widened slightly as she looked from her daughter to the mark on Lin's neck.

"And you were worried she'd still be heartbroken over Tenzin." Toph laughed as she placed her hands on her hips. Katara parted her lips unable to even think of what to say. Her gazed landed back on Kya. Tilting her head she let out a sigh of disbelief.

"I'm going to make some more tea," she said, turning into the direction of their home. Toph smiled.

"You should leave bite marks on my daughter more often, Kya. This was fun!"

**A/N: Inspector Katara solved the case once again! Damn, she's good! I'm laughing at my own ideas. xD I am so lame. I am horrible. Someone please stop me… **


End file.
